


The Uniform

by musesmistress



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uniforms can be such a turn on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uniform

His hands had driver her, tugging at her lapels and straightening her uniform. Borrowed or not, it made her feel good and it was added to when Gibbs yanked open her jacket to check her ribbons. It had been all she could do not to thrust her chest towards him.

Despite the threat of a sniper attack, Kate had fought off the feeling of the previous night all day. She spent the last hour in the uniform sitting writing reports with a feeling she was being watch by Gibbs. She knew Tony was watching her, he was still pissed that she got the navy.

Stepping into her dark apartment Kate dropped her keys on the side table and moved into the kitchen. She knew her apartment by memory and could move without tripping or stubbing her toes. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, she really wanted coffee but it was far too late at night for that.

“Keeping that uniform, Kate?”

She swung around and dropped the bottle. Gibbs was sitting at her centre counter, she frowned at him, swearing he had left the office after her before she realised there were much better questions.

“Why are you here? How did you get in?”

“Picked the lock,” he said without remorse. He paused, seeming to consider something as he got up and moved to stand in front of her. “It’s been driving me crazy all day, Kate.”

“What has?” she asked taking the opportunity to study him, his eyes dark, hair its usual sexy silver and his skin tinted a slight.

“The uniform, Kate,” he said and reached up to slowly unzip her jacket. His eyes dropped as he followed it down and she caught a twitch at the side of his lips just as the fridge light turned off. His fingers wrapped around her hands and she felt her heart rate speed up as he led her forward, away from the cold of the open fridge, she heard it close as they reached the middle of the room.

The overhead light flickered on. Gibbs leaned in and kissed her, tentative and searching, his lips lingered before he pulled back.

“You in a uniform is enough to drive any man crazy,” he said leaning in and nibbling at her neck. His hands slipped over her hips and he pulled her close, so close she could feel the bulge in his pants against her stomach. “It works too well for me,” he added moving back to lips.

She responded this time, lips parting for him and hands reaching instinctively for his hair. Gibbs swung them around, pushing her back against the counter his kiss turning from searching to demanding.

“I need you, Kate,” he said, dropping back to her neck and running his hands down to the bottom of the uniform skirt. “Now,” he said hoisting the material up over her hips and letting his hands explore her thighs.

‘Stockings,’ she thought thankfully pleased she’d opted for those instead of pantyhose. His finger brushed against the edges of them and he groaned against her neck. She moaned seconds later as his hand dipped between her legs. He’d been driving her crazy all day and now here he was doubling the problem.

“Gibbs,” she breathed and he took this as permission and pulled back long enough to push her around to face the counter. Her panties were jerked down to her knees and she felt his finger against her sex before hearing his zipper.

She shifted, letting her underwear drop to the floor and staving off the growing feeling of anticipation. The rustling of clothing made her look over her shoulder and she quickly straightened as he shoved his pants down. She ripped off her jack and dropped it to the floor.

Kate went for the buttons of the shirt, pulling only one open before Gibbs stopped her and flattened her palms to the countertop and his body moulding along hers.

“I like the uniform,” he said.

She felt his length rub against her as he positioned himself before he pushed inside. She dropped forward, her elbows on the counter and her hips pushing back against him. Gibbs’s hands ran up her back to hooking over her shoulders to use them as leverage and he started to thrust against her quickly.

Kate groaned as he picked up the pace and opened her mouth to say his name but nothing came out. One of his hands snacking down her back and around to her stomach; she knew where it was heading.

“Gunny.”

Gibbs faltered before his thrusts became random and desperate. His finger brushed her clit as he came and the combination threw her over the edge screaming.


End file.
